Shooting Star
by Amethyst Blackquill
Summary: It seemed like a ridiculous idea that a shooting star can grant a wish. But Kaito had something to say about that which made the concept all too surreal. Mini-series, intertwines with 2EnigmaticWriter2's REVERSE. A Valentine's Day Fanfiction special.
1. Chapter 1

**Special Note: This story intertwines with 2EnigmaticWriter2's or Sorano Kanjoo's REVERSE story. If you would like to know the full extent of the story, please make sure to read both stories. **

* * *

The night sky was always Lily's non-human best friend. The blonde would often go up to the rooftop of her house, and then just lay there. She would look up at the stars in the sky. The moon would always look so pleasing to look at for her. The stars glittering in the night sky would almost bring a tear to her eye.

Sometimes, the blonde thought that she could be one of them up there. One of those stars. Whenever she needed a break from humanity, Lily wished she could just...disappear and be with the stars in the sky. On the rare occasions, she would see a shooting star in the sky.

Lily was all too familiar with what you should do when you see a shooting star. While you see it, you make a wish. Then, eventually, the wish might come true.

"_Bullshit..." _She thought to herself. There isn't any way that a moving star that's near the heavens could ever grant someone's selfish wish.

But she did have some inner wishes in her heart, so she might as well try it.

Deep in her heart, she was in love. This one man managed to steal her heart. Generally, Lily hated humans, both male and female. The blonde thought that falling in love and someone being in love with her as a whole, would just be ridiculous. But what did this man do to make her heartstrings tug?

Kaito has been the only man close to her and the only man who she ever looked forward to seeing. Within one week, they became best friends, but then somewhere along the second week she fell in love with him. At first, she dismissed it as some kind of girly crush that every girl goes though.

But that wasn't the case. She would miss him badly when he was gone. Lily would feel extremely disappointed when she didn't see Kaito in the usual spots. Plus, he'd be the only one who makes her laugh and smile. But this was the clincher: She would feel so sad and lonely whenever he saw her with Hatsune Miku.

They were partners, her and Kaito. She envied her to the point of extreme jealousy. She had begun to have feelings of contempt for her. But she didn't want any trouble, so she let it go. But even worse was the fact that she was dealing with rumors of them dating. With how close the two are, it had to be true. But neither of them has confirmed this.

They were at the top, while Lily was nearly at the bottom just having started her career in making music. Her goal in life was to portray the feelings she has for life into her music. It was a common reason among amateur music producers for sure but it was the best purpose she could find for her music. It made her mildly successful but she wasn't satisfied with her progress.

Her deep thought would be disturbed by the ringing of her phone. Hearing the vibration noise greatly irked her, especially since she was in the middle of being in deep thought about her life situation. Upon checking the caller ID, she found that it was Kaito that was trying to contact her.

Huh, that's strange. Why would Kaito call this late, she asked herself. Her initial frustration subsides and she feels curiosity rising within her. She answers the phone.

"Hello?" Lily asked like a curious child.

"_Hey, Lily. Sorry to call so late." _

"No shit. Why are you calling? Can't it wait till morning?"

"_Actually, it kind of can't..." _

"Well, what is it? Spit it out." Lily doesn't like beating around the bush.

"_I need to tell you in person. Can you unlock the door? I'm right outside your house." _

That surprised Lily. Kaito was right outside her house? It must be that urgent for Kaito to tell her something he wanted to tell her. Silently, Lily looked down from the rooftop that was at the front of her house to see that Kaito really was at her doorstep. That made her eyes widen slightly.

"_Hello? Are you there?" _She saw him talking into his phone.

"Look above you."

Soon enough, Kaito did and once he saw Lily, he got slightly startled. "Oh! L-Lily! What are you doing up there?"

Lily ignored the urge to laugh at Kaito's expression of surprise and said nonchalantly, "Just doing some stargazing here. I guess you can call it my hobby. Wanna join me?"

Kaito nodded his head eagerly at her as his response.

Lily smirked at him. "Great. Use the ladder at the right side of my house and climb up, if you dare."

Kaito sarcastically laughed at her. "Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. I'll be up in about a minute."

After those sixty seconds elapsed, Kaito finished climbing up the ladder. Unsteadily, he pulled himself up on the rooftop of Lily's home. He couldn't stand on the irregular rooftop that was anything but consistently flat. Her house had a few pointed spots, so the rooftop wasn't exactly easy to stand on.

While watching himself, Kaito made his way to Lily. Once he did, he sat cross-legged beside her. He looked at the blonde beside him and saw that she was snickering so hard, trying to contain herself. "What?" He asked as he leered at her.

Lily's face was red from holding in her laugher. "You were so cute coming all the way over here. It's like watching a baby crawl from point A to point B!"

Kaito groaned out loud. But then again, seeing her smile meant almost everything to him. "At least you're smiling." He said with his feelings slightly leaking out.

Lily cleared her throat to get serious again. "Okay, Kaito. So what did you want to tell that you wanted to see little old me?"

Kaito scratched the left side of his face with his left index finger as he said while struggling to look at her face, "Well, if you really want me to be honest... I just missed you."

"Oh, really?" Lily asked as she quirked one of her eyebrows at him.

Kaito averted his eyes from Lily as he quietly looked in the opposite direction of him. Lily looked at him intently, trying to figure out what's going through his mind, right now.

The blue-haired man took a deep breath before he sighed and said, "I'm planning to quit tomorrow."

A gasp escaped Lily's mouth. She doesn't get caught off-guard often but this kind of news certainly did. Him? He has great fortune and he's just planning to just forfeit it? "H-Huh? K-Kaito." Her voice was starting to break. "Wh-what's going on? So suddenly? I don't understand."

"You will, soon enough." Kaito said to Lily as he glanced over at her shocked expression. He still wasn't looking directly at her. He continued, "There are two reasons why I want to quit. The first, reason is... I'm sick of lying to myself."

"What?" Lily was dumbfounded. She had never heard her distant best friend Kaito act like this. Kaito was a quirky man but she never expected him to make a move like this. She wondered, when did it ever cross his mind to make a decision like this? "...Lying to yourself? What do you mean?"

Kaito said as he looked up at the moon's glow, "...I've been lying to myself for ten years and it all started in high school. For ten years, I've been trying to erase these feelings. For ten years, I've been thankful for what I have but regretful for never truly chasing the thing I desired. But for ten years, I've watched. And now, I'm certain that I'm not making an incorrect decision by doing this."

"What was the thing you were chasing all this time?" Lily asked, genuinely curious. She was very interested, now. Her forehead was started to sweat. The blonde was actually starting to become fearful of where Kaito could be going with his whole speech.

"That brings me to the second reason," Kaito said as he looked over at the blonde.

Her left eyebrow rose. "And that is?"

Kaito struggled to look her in the eye but he made sure that their pupils were in perfect alignment with each other. "...She's sitting right in front of me."

Lily felt her heart jump. She's sitting in front of him? No, he can't mean... "C-Come again?"

Kaito lowered his head slightly before he repeated himself. "Yeah... I like you, Lily."

The blonde was speechless. How was she supposed to react to that? To think that he's willing to throw away his high status to be with a nobody like her? She just... It felt like she was dreaming.

Lily turned around away from Kaito, nervous to face him again as she said to him, "...No you don't. You really don't. I don't believe you."

Kaito almost expected Lily to be skeptical of him. He's known her for a long time, so he's not exactly surprised to see her responding coldly to him. He fell silent; the feeling of rejection was seeping into his skin.

The blonde wasn't buying it. The shooting star was granting her wish? No, it can't be that. It must be a dream. She has not known any fortune throughout her life, so why would it decide to turn up now?

Lily's face that was turned away from the man turned red as she said to him, "Why would you have feelings for a total bitch like me? Don't mock me."

"Do you really think I'm lying? Why would I lie confessing my love?" Kaito asked with the hurt feeling in his voice.

"Because..." Lily looked down on the roof as she was turned around and shook her head. "That's just impossible. How can you ever love someone like me? I'm light-years behind you and Miku. My music hasn't nearly gathered as much fans as hers does." Suddenly, Lily felt a hand on her right shoulder. It was Kaito's left hand.

Gently, Kaito turned her around. Then, the blonde felt something dripping down her face; she was crying like a baby.

There was nothing she could do to hold back the tears. The blonde admired him from afar for such a long time and suddenly, in the dead middle of night, he shows up and confessed to her like this.

"Lily..." Kaito gently removed his own hand from her shoulder. "...I knew you had feelings for me. It was all so different the way you interacted with me, compared to how you typically do with people."

"O-of course I liked you, Kaito..." Her eyes were practically a waterfall of tears. Her face maintained that reddened colouration. "...You have a great voice. You've been my best friend. No man has ever bothered to stick with me for so long. You told me to never give up and continue doing what I love. But..." Lily sniveled for a few seconds before continuing. "...There isn't a reason for you to love someone like me... I'm nobody compared to her."

"Be quiet, Lily." Kaito suddenly interrupted her. "...Do I look like I even cared about how behind you were compared to her? When I look at you, I see someone who's always been there for me. I see someone who's never abandoned me, even after I betrayed her three times. You had plenty of chances to leave me during those three times. I'm sure we both know why you didn't take them."

Lily didn't answer. Instead she just waited for Kaito continue.

Kaito swallowed his saliva before continuing, "What I'm saying is that... I don't care about fame, I don't care about having money, and I don't care about how high I am on the music pyramid. ...Just you. When I look at you, I see only someone who's never left my side. Not a singer, a wonderful and beautiful woman."

The blonde still couldn't say anything. Really, what the hell could she even say to him at this point?

Kaito slowly reached out with his hands and held both sides of her body at around the stomach area. "To tell you the truth, I was scared of facing the feeling of being rejected by you. But sometimes, you need to take a risk when you feel that the time is right. Then, I asked myself, 'What would she do'?"

Lily gasped. Her heart was pounding a hundred times per second. They were just words that anybody could say but the way how he was looking at her let the blond know that he was dead serious. She could fell the warmth of his hands on her sides. The blonde didn't reject their touch. It felt nice...

The man continued as he looked deep into her eyes, as if trying to penetrate them. "I asked myself that question over and over. Then, I answered my own question. I said that she deserved the right to know. Also, if she were in my position, she would take a risk as well. I gathered my courage and as I kept her in the back of my head. That same woman who I admired for her bravery, courage, and guts, deserved the right to know from her closest friend, how he really feels about her."

The blonde knew that would be a tough act to follow. What was she supposed to say to that? The man who she admired from afar was admitting to her all these things. The man she likes liked her back. What were the odds that her deepest desire would come true? Instead of words, she just embraced him tightly.

Kaito was startled at first but he gently embraced her back. He could feel Lily's body shaking rather violently as he heard her sobbing with a low tone.

He cooed to her, "Lily, look at me..."

Silently and without thinking, she obeyed.

When their faces became parallel to each other as they embraced, Kaito pressed his lips onto hers. It was like a strong magnetic attraction between the two. It felt like they were exchanging volts of electricity with each other. The gentle cool breeze blew on the two, making the kiss feel cold and soft.

Suddenly, the blonde pulled away from him, panting. How long were they kissing before she had to pull away?

"I...uh...wow... You were serious about me, huh?" She said through her bated breath.

Kaito nodded, taking deep quantities of oxygen at a time. "Yeah... I love you very much, Lily... I've always loved you. No one else..."

"Y-Yeah?"

The man nodded. He had enough. He wanted-no, needed her here and now. "I-I can't stand it anymore. I want to close this distance between us once and for all."

Lily's eyebrows rose. "And how do you propose we do that?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This chapter may (will) be considered offensive to non-fans of the pairing Lily X Kaito. Also, people who favour the song _Magnet_ will not be pleased. If either of the above I just mentioned applies to you, I strongly suggest you turn back now. **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

It felt like pure bliss. It felt very soothing and comforting. She wouldn't want to wake up from this sensation that felt absolutely remarkable. She felt cold but the cold itself to her felt as though it was meant to comfort, not harm. At the same time, she felt warmth slowly enveloping the front of her body. It felt like a protective grace. She didn't fight it. She wanted it to protect her forever.

Lily felt the warming sensation reach out to her back, then go up and down as if it were rubbing her back. The blonde made a small sound to signal that she was enjoying the touch on her body. She didn't want this feeling to leave her. Not now.

"_Mmm..." _

Then slowly, she felt what was something pulling her in closer. That was fine by the blonde as she wanted to be closer to the source of warmth. Then, from all around her, she heard the voice of an angel...

"You're so cute, Lily..."

"Huh?"

Then, all around her light shined and she was blinded for a brief moment.

* * *

The blonde opened her eyes. She found herself snuggled up against the smooth chest of a man who confessed his feelings for her. She almost felt sad that the graceful feeling had to be interrupted but it was nice to know that in reality, she was in good hands...literally.

The cold sensation she thought she felt; that was the blanket. The blonde found out that they were still in this position since what had happened the previous night.

Immediately after making that realisation, her cheeks became rosy and she snuggled even closer. The man holding her close didn't mind one bit. She closed her eyes once more, taking in his embrace.

Kaito lightly sighed as he leaned his head a little bit and kissed the top of her head. "You're really cute, you know that? You snuggled up against me after I told you everything would be alright, and then you went straight to sleep."

"Shut up, asshole." She teased at him, still having her eyes closed. "You stole two things from me. You stole my heart, and my independence."

Kaito chuckled at the blonde's verbal brutality. "I don't suppose you'd want those back, would you?"

Lily merely slowly shook her head. "That's okay. I'm going to be stealing something from you, too."

That made the man a bit confused. "What? My own independence?"

"Nope."

"My heart?"

"Try again."

"Uh... I don't know, Lily. You tell me."

Lily looked up at Kaito to make eye contact with him, then reached up and pinched his nose, causing him to make a noise. "It's your last name."

Instead of feeling like his question was answered, he felt more confused. "How are you going to do that?"

Lily frowned at the man, feeling stupefied at his cluelessness. "Are you fucking with my brain, Kaito?"

Kaito's eyes widened as he shook his head rapidly, trying not to incite her ire. "N-No! I really have no idea! Can you tell me what you mean?"

Lily groaned out loud at him then pinched his nose again before answering him, "It's when we get married, dumbass. Masuda is my maiden name and once we get married, I'll be Lily Masuda with Shion as my new last name, same as yours!"

"Ohhhhhh! I get it!" Kaito nervously laughed to try and get the icy cold glare from Lily off him.

She didn't budge. The blonde sighed as she rested her head once again on his chest as she embraced him. "You really are an idiot. You were the one who confessed to me last night and then did that to prove it to me. I have no idea how could possibly not know something like that." Lily's face was still blushing red.

Kaito groaned aloud as he rolled his eyes at her. "Give me a break, Lily. It slipped my mind. Besides, it's going to be a long while before we do get married. There's a long road ahead of us."

Lily then remembered what they had to do. She separated herself from Kaito as she sat up on the bed. "So... How are we going to do this? What are you going to do now that you're going to quit making music?"

"Quit making music? What are you talking about?" Kaito was looking genuinely confused at her. "I never said I was going to quit making music. I was going to quit being Miku's partner. I love this music career. I just wasn't happy with who I was spending it with."

Lily's eyebrows rose at him. "Really?" She was almost certain what the answer was if she asked this question but she just wanted to make sure. "Wh-Who do you want to be your new partner?"

Kaito leered at her as he asked, "Seriously?" He put a hand to the front of his face as he said, "It's you, of course." He put his hand down from his face then turned to the blonde. "I'm going to help you further your career. And then, we'll make duets for the world to hear our feelings for one another."

Lily looked down on the sheets as she felt worriment taking over her again. "B-But Miku. Miku will surely be mad at you if you just walk out on her right now."

Kaito shook his head at her as he said with a reassuring tone, "I told you, didn't I? There will be no trouble. If she wants to stir up trouble, she's going to bring it on herself. Besides, I need your help. I need you with me on this. Would it feel better if you came with me to break to her the news?"

Lily glanced at the wall, away from Kaito as she said sheepishly, "I...I don't think I should see that woman. She'll definitely think I'm a whore, or something."

"I will not allow her to say those kinds of things to you and get away with it. If she wants to cause you trouble, then she'll be my enemy." Kaito said with rising vigor in his voice. "Believe it or not, I can be a vindictive man. A chance to work for you and fight for you is something in my life that I couldn't possibly let go."

"Just don't go causing any trouble unnecessarily, okay?" The blonde didn't feel particularly trusting with these kinds of men, as she knew a lot of them to be abusive and manipulative.

He nodded. "Of course. If she refuses to understand my decision, then it shouldn't have to be my fault." The man could understand why she would ask of him something like that.

"True." Lily took a deep breath as she stared out the window where the morning sun was shining through. "The sooner we can get this over with, the better."

Kaito gasped, and his eyes lit up as if he remembered something. Lily looked puzzled at him.

"I almost forgot. I had something to show you last night." Kaito said enthusiastically.

"What's that?" Something he wanted to show her that got him this worked up, she couldn't for the life of her figure out what it could possibly be.

Kaito reached down on the floor next to him his sweater that had pockets on the side. He reached into one of the pockets and took out a rather neatly folded piece of paper. Now Lily was more intrigued that this as her left eyebrow went up at it. "This was supposed to be the next song I was supposed to do with her. I've noticed that lately, the lyrics of her songs were getting a bit weird, but this clinched it." After he said that, Kaito handed her the slip of paper.

Unsteadily, Lily took the paper from his hand and unfolded it. It was a regular sized piece of paper with what looked to be...song lyrics? The title read "Magnet". "Where did you get this?"

"I slipped out with a copy of the lyrics on my way over here. The lyrics were so questionable that I had to show you this." Kaito said while staring at the paper that was in Lily's hand.

The blonde was now morbidly curious. She started to take her time reading the lyrics of the song. As she read the lyrics, the blonde's expression gradually changed to that from being surprised at first to being disgusted.

When she saw a certain part of the lyrics, she cringed from what it said.

"What the fuck?" She exclaimed in pure bewilderment.

Kaito nodded in agreement. "That's when I said that, too."

Lily was tempted to tear up the paper, feeling angry about what she just read. "Are you sure this was your next song with her?"

He nodded without hesitation. The man felt relieved that she was not angry with him for once. "Yeah, but I remember something."

That caught Lily's attention even more. "Yeah? What was it?"

Kaito averted his gaze away from Lily's eyes as he started to say, "She said that... There was a chance she might change her mind about wanting to do this song with me and do it with someone else."

"Someone? Who was it?" Lily was dying to know. The blonde couldn't resist delving deeper into the subject.

It took a bit of time for him to say it, but he eventually recited a name.

"Luka Megurine."

That made Lily's eyes nearly pop out of their eye sockets. "K-Kaito! Are you sure about that?!"

"It's the truth," He replied right away with no hesitation in his voice. "It was then that I realised what kind of music I was making with her. I wanted to stop. For at least seven years, I was doing this kind of music with her. But lately, it seemed as though she was making music with Luka a lot."

The blonde shook her head a few times while looking at the paper that contained the lyrics to the song once more. She growled softly at it, just wanting to rip it apart. "I hate shit like this. Why did you want to show me this, Kaito?"

Kaito took a deep breath, and then looked into the blonde's eyes. "It's to show you that I've changed, Lily. I didn't want to do this anymore. I couldn't stand it. After you whipped me into shape from the third time I betrayed you... I began to see our music for what it really was. It was then at that moment, that I couldn't do this anymore."

It took Lily a few seconds to take that in but after that, she felt a sense of pride welling up inside of her. A smirk formed on her lips. "Looks like you did some growing up since that last time. You've become a good man, Kaito."

Kaito returned the blonde's smirk. "You mean to say I wasn't before?"

"Well, you really weren't until I whipped you into shape. But it's nice to know that you really did learn your lesson." The blonde said as she reached out with her right hand and pinched the man's left cheek.

The smile on Kaito's face faded as he looked down. "Ha, ha... Better late, than never, right?"

Lily just stared at Kaito's head that was hanged over. "You know that just because you became my boyfriend, doesn't mean you deserve special treatment. You know how I am with my trust issues. I'll gradually trust you more as time goes on, but I will say that this is a good first step for you."

Kaito smiled first and then lifted his head to look at her. "Thanks." But he silently admitted to himself that he sometimes couldn't understand how she works sometimes. But he also knows that it's because she's that way that he's in love with her. And the way she's making him work for it, that's what's known as tough love.

"What are you staring at me for?" Lily asked the man.

The man's face flushed red as he gingerly scratched the back of his head. "Uh..." Knowing that Lily was not one for beating around the bush, he just has to come out and say it. "C-Could I...er...have another kiss?"

Lily rolled her eyes at him. He was still innocent in some ways and she knew it. "Of course you can. No PDA. You can still kiss me on the cheek and hold my hand when we're in public. That's it."

The man nodded as he slipped his hand over Lily's that was resting itself on the bed. And then, he leaned over to her and pressed his lips onto hers.

The blonde closed her eyes and gave into his kiss.

To think that this all happened right after she had made a wish to a shooting star. But she was still not a superstitious person; she just thought of this as just a VERY unlikely coincidence.

But Lily just might try something like that again, if she's bored enough.

* * *

**Fin**

**Thank you very much for reading my special Valentines Day Fanfiction dedicated to people who favour this pairing. **


End file.
